1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machines with push-button controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a sewing machine with pattern selecting push-buttons. Push-button controls may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,956 for "Zig-Zag Sewing Machine Having Base-Mounted Operating Elements for Controlling Sewing" issued Nov. 3, 1981, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,677 for "Ornamental Stitch Sewing Machine" issued Nov. 16, 1965, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,380 for "Device for Free Selection of Zig-Zag Pattern Discs in Sewing Machines" issued July 25, 1967.
It has been a disadvantage of prior push-button controls that they could not be conveniently compacted within a module in a manner making efficient use of the encompassed space. Space requirements necessitated the use of a large module not easily accommodated at a preferred location in a sewing machine, or the use of a limited number of push-buttons and associated pattern control elements.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a push-button pattern control module in which multiple rows of push-buttons and associated control elements are arranged in an improved manner efficiently utilizing the encompassed space.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved push-button pattern control module in which a large number of push-buttons and associated control elements are efficiently arranged, and which is suited for installation in the standard of a sewing machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.